


隔离感（十）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [12]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust
Relationships: kaju, 卡鞠, 李艺彤/鞠婧祎, 青彤
Series: 隔离感 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608616
Kudos: 8





	隔离感（十）

“微博要不要发一点图，已经有段时间没更新了。”依旧是去片场路上，Judy小声提醒。

鞠婧祎点了点头，本想开口让他们代劳，突然想起前些日子探班时收到的粉丝来信，上车之后自己掏出了手机，选了几张近期拍的新图……犹豫了一小会儿，依旧像往常一样打出几个字。

本来想多说两句的，但是又不知道该说些什么。多说几句的话，说不定还会吓到粉丝儿。鞠婧祎感到些许尴尬，想起信中对她的“冷漠”的小“控诉”，她也不知道该怎么做才好。或许就这样保持现状，大家才最习惯，也不至于给吃瓜群众产生一些无聊猜想的余地。

毕竟她已经不是SNH48的偶像了。她已经进入娱乐圈，不再是曾经的“小鞠”了。

就像是回望一般，距离这一年的总选也没剩几天了。

今年应该是李艺彤的最后一次总选吧。

“是不是最后一次还不好说呢。”

“对你的粉丝这么没信心？”

“信心我是有的，但是具体情况也要具体看，没有丝毫希望的事情我绝对不说，但不能十拿九稳的事情我也不能把话说死。”

李艺彤剧组杀青后回到上海，和好友再度相约火烧云。往常话题多半是奢侈品牌、包、Baby、动画，如今也因着总选的临近难免提到。

“你前不久总算喊出来今年的目标，应该让你们公司松了口气吧。”

“算是，至少总算不会催我什么时候跟粉丝说一下目标啊，什么时候搞搞拉票之类的。”

“有没有粉丝怪你啊，一直没有明确地表态？”

“肯定有的吧，不过那都是私下，我又不知道。”

“今年的你格外佛系。”

“是他们太努力了。”

“有没有想过万一今年无法连霸咋办？”

“那还能咋办，那也是我的命。不过应该来说还是比较放心的，公司也已经开始筹备我连霸之后的工作了。”

“噢哟，总算上心了？”

“你也知道之前那个工作室被注销了，总选之后新的工作邀约总要安排人去，现在他们重新考量，估计就是我了吧。”

“那可值得庆祝一下。”

“不急不急，等尘埃落定。”

“今年连霸的话，你的偶像生涯也结束了。”

“之后我想搞毕业公演。没有毕业公演，偶像生涯的结束就是不完整的！”

“公司怎么说？”

“已经答应了，尽快安排至少也是九十月的事，下半年还得进组，是公司的戏。”

“说起来挺好笑，大概所有人都没想过你居然没有退出丝芭。”

“会这么想的人就是典型的河粉思维，他们以为很了解我，实际上差得远了。何况别的公司又不见得比丝芭好，我也不想去一个机会更少的公司。毕竟待了六年，丝芭我熟啊。”

“你就没想过辞职不干？”

“咋，想要拉我去你们那儿？”

“你要答应我立刻给主编打电话，明天你就能来上班。”

“哇，面试都省了！热情过头，瑟瑟发抖。”

“你现在什么心情，即将结束这六年的偶像之旅？”

“没什么特别的感觉，大概是还没到那个时候。不过就工作联络而言，我倒有种被抛出来的感觉，以前都是staff联系，现在好像什么都要我自己去弄了，就好像是，我一个人出来单干？”

“噗，开分公司？”

“差不多……也可能是现在工作室还没组起来，关姐还帮忙了一部分呢。”

“总选结束之后有没有兴趣跟我们合作出一期特辑呀？封面和内页大策划，正好你毕业，肯定少不了公主裙！”

“来了来了，我就知道你一直打着小算盘！”

“这不是正好聊到了嘛！”

“啧啧啧，那我跟关姐说一声。”

最后一届总选，最后一次站在总选的舞台上发言，李艺彤在台下时还有余裕感慨、调侃：

永不止境地奔跑。

这一天，我等了快五年。

今年的麦架还是那么矮啊。

在去年一年，不知道多少人在等着我糊，并且说着我一定会糊，甚至就在刚刚我都觉得我糊了。

虽然这是咪咕的直播，但我还是要谢谢我的B站粉丝。

明年的夏天，我要吃一百个西瓜。

啊，流鼻涕惹。

明年我要战胜所有分团成员，作为SNH48的后辈，为SNH48赢下它。

……

摄像机对准李艺彤的时候，她让自己用最美丽的笑容，去迎接、享受这份属于自己的最后一次的荣耀。全场的红光亮起，她最后一次作为第一名发言。

她想总要对这六年有个总结，似乎有很多要说的，但又似乎不再那么重要。

“虽然多阻滞，花发再重荣。”这句简直像昭示了她的偶像命运的话是一定要说的。

必须表达对粉丝的感谢，她必须不断重复这样的表达，否则就会有人忘记。

这六年我们彼此都不容易，但很庆幸我们都走下来了。

新的旅程就在我们脚下，未来我希望和你们，永远一起走下去。

李艺彤坐在橙色翅膀的椅子上飞到高空时，看着观众席中的红光猛然鼻酸，她像个小孩子一样哭了起来。

隔着泪水，她似乎想起了很多事，想起曾经寥寥无人的剧场坐席，想起逐渐坐满甚至一票难求的星梦剧院，想起越来越大的总选舞台、金曲大赏舞台，想起那些时不时从坐席里射过来的嗤笑，想起满场温暖的红色海洋，想起一片黑海，想起此起彼伏的“打扰了”，想起整个梅奔的红色海洋。

而从今往后，她就要带着她这些年积蓄的温暖的光，离开这里了。

她哭得止不住，甚至开始抽噎。虽然心里想着完了完了妆肯定花了脸肯定肿了眼袋肯定突出来了肯定超级难看，但她还是抱着摄影师拍全景的最后一丝希望，不断安慰自己。

希望拍出来不要太丑。

差不多回复完一百二十多条恭喜她的微信之后，李艺彤接到了鞠婧祎打来的电话。

已经在阳台附近徘徊很久打电话的人，正好钻进了鞠婧祎的房间。

“恭喜恭喜。”

“这个时间打来，你才下戏呀？”

“我刚洗完澡出来。估摸着卡姐今晚铁定很忙，所以隔了一段时间才打来的，怎么样，还好吗？”

“嘿嘿，当然好了。”

“完了，我发现我除了恭喜之外不知道该跟你说什么。……感觉就是应该现在打给你，然后跟你说很多话，但是突然我又不知道要说啥。”

“那就让我来说吧。之后我要举行毕业公演你知道吧，我觉得就很圆满，我的偶像生涯有了一个完整的开始和结束。其实我心里又挺五味杂陈。‘一切就这样结束了吗？’我甚至还有这样的不真实感，但是既然已经到这个时候了，那就收拾心情踏上新的旅程吧。鞠姐已经走在前面了，我也不能太慢。”

“叫我‘小祎’吧，我听着舒服。”

“那咋不叫‘青韦’？”

“不是你说的‘那都是在粉丝面前叫的，没有意义’吗？”

“那好吧，小祎祎。”

“其实你也不用太有压力，你和我的各方面情况都不太一样。”

“我明白，我也要去张罗我自己的公司啊！”

“就是这个意思嘞，卡总。”

“鞠总客气了。以后有什么合作的话可以联络，毕竟咱们关系近。”

“卡总想什么呢，没人爱看女团成员亲密友好的戏码的，尤其是这个，娱乐行业，是吧，人人都想吃瓜。”

“有内味了啊！”

总选第二天就是握手会，休息的间隙才有时间刷刷微博，看看微信。

鞠婧祎微信上倒是意外的没有留言，反而是微博上发了“爱与陪伴❤”。

李艺彤忍不住“啧”了一声，她也不怕粉丝多想。

随后在微信上敲敲打打：今晚我们再继续昨天的那个电话吧？

鞠婧祎很快发来一个OK的表情包。

李艺彤是真的脸盲，好几百人在这一天内在她面前刷脸，她真的记不住。唯一记下的就是那些心意。

小卡这六年辛苦了。

妈妈求你，下次可别哭了。

虽然但是……你哭得真的有点丑。

我回国来见你了。

六选第一，恭喜你！

但这并不是结束，第二天还有节目组跟拍，一早就要开始。这也是之前公司就敲定的合作。

接通视频的时候，李艺彤跑到鞠婧祎床上靠坐在床头，手机搁在拱起来的双膝上。她有点困了，但是神经绷着，睡不着。

“我今天上午才补完总选。”

“我看到了。我哭得很丑是吧，好的我知道了。”李艺彤不忍再面对的样子，伸出手掌撇过头拒绝。

鞠婧祎捂着嘴在那边笑：“没关系，其实也很可爱，像个孩子。”

“唉，可别提了！我本来以为摄像机那时候会拍大全景的，谁知道还特写！我的天呐，我的眼袋！还有我的脸！”

“真情流露是这个样子，以后估计就没机会了，还是要哭得好看。”

“鞠姐哭得好看，绝美落泪！”

“别吹了。其实我本来不是想说这个的，都被你给带偏了。”鞠婧祎沉吟了一下，“可能你在那个环境里感觉比我更加贴切，我本来今天上午就想跟你说的……”

鞠婧祎再度沉默了一下，斟酌着措辞：“我觉得很好。就是，不管是当初我连霸退团，还是你如今连霸退团，我都觉得，真的很好。完整地走完了这样一段路程，我们都有各自的收获，而且转过头我还能看见你，你也还能看到我……我觉得这样很好。”

李艺彤认真地看着她。

这样的情景对鞠婧祎来说确实是比较少有，她有些不自在地回望了过去，再度嗫嚅着：“你应该懂我意思吧，就是那个，就是……我依然还在这里，我是爱大家的，但是能一起走是件多么不容易的事。不管是其他人或者粉丝……算了，这里跟他们都没什么关系，就是，这是一件多么难得的事情。”

李艺彤当然明白她的意思，但依然感动于她居然难得这么直白地表达。她想听她多说些这样的话，虽然平时大部分时候是她自己在说，可是她喜欢听鞠婧祎说话，川普好听，带着川音口癖的普通话也好听。

“你别这样看我了。”鞠婧祎耳根子开始发热，她也不知道隔着手机屏幕那边看不得看得到，只能挠挠额头遮挡一下。

“咳，这就是你非要‘秀恩爱’的理由？”

“我觉得必须要一个‘官宣’，这不是挺好的嘛！”

“嗯，我也觉得挺好的。其实，我是很感谢你的。这样说感觉不太对，我想想，就是你现在这么说的话，我就觉得，你还在这里，鞠婧祎还在这里，就足够了。”

李艺彤有些反思一般地说：“其实一到某些特定的场合，有的心情就会放大，就会说些漂亮的场面话。我相信一些温暖和坚持，它们存在的那些时刻，就是永远。但是人嘛，总会来来去去，从来没有不会改变的事物，不管是粉丝还是别的什么，我们都见过很多。所以，我真的很谢谢你，但是，又比纯粹的感谢多了一些东西。”

鞠婧祎慢慢地消化她的话语。

“我其实，很希望能够一直这样。啊，不过多半是奢望了。”

李艺彤很想说“你不用这么小心翼翼的”，但是她也深刻地明白她们无法承诺对方什么。

“也或许，我们现在的状态才是最稳定的呢？”

因为给予了对方无限的自由，所以仿佛并没有拥有她，没得到，心里就会一直惦记，一直惦记就会使这段关系延续下去。就好像在哪本书里看到过的一个形容：一座扭曲的房子处于某个风口，本来房子的结构是要散架的，任凭风吹也是很快会被吹垮的，结果两个因素一叠加，房子反而奇妙地一直没有崩塌。

鞠婧祎在那边笑，慢慢安静下来又低声说：“过几年再说吧，我不急于一时。”

“我也是我也是。”

毕业公演被安排在9月中旬，从公演选曲到一些环节，李艺彤都深入参与，想要为自己的这段旅程画上一个完美的结束。

一切如愿到来的那天，比起曾经的某些时刻，李艺彤突然感觉到自己的成长。她的确不再是曾经那个意气风发的自己了，但是又的确比那时的自己多了很多东西。

一路跌跌撞撞，哪怕前一天还在因为裙子可能没法按时到哭得稀里哗啦，但也终于走到了尽头。公司为她准备了一封信，她注意到不少粉丝都哭了，但是她自己的确没什么想哭的感觉。直到她站到那个熟悉的地方，向着舞台上的成员们挥手，她才真的觉得，自己是再也不会回到这个舞台上了。

在这条河里沉浮六年，那无数个时刻，感动的值得铭记，受伤的也不会忘记，终于，都要落下帷幕了。

公演结束之后她觉得自己快要昏过去，压力突然卸下来，身体自然地开始放松。撑完了握手，镜头一路跟到了中心食堂。莉莎姐估计去排练了，李艺彤像是突然断电了一样啪嗒倒在床上，歇了会儿又拿出手机开始刷，毕业公演还是要发条微博的。

翻了翻粉丝对毕业公演的反应，疲惫的心情从“怎么了怎么了这怎么又要撕”，逐渐变成“哦，没事儿”。

鞠婧祎不可以，但是莉莎姐、郑鄂、林月她们可以。

到底这是为什么呢？

李艺彤露出迷之微笑，说出来对她们就太失礼了。

敏感并不是错。

她需要粉丝足够敏感，鞠婧祎更是。

如果和鞠婧祎的交流让敏感的粉丝无法接受，那就减少暴露好了。

10月初，李艺彤进组，再次在横店遇到鞠婧祎，两个剧组又都是订的同一家酒店。鞠婧祎给李艺彤开门的时候，本来以为提前知道了就没什么，但关上门后还是忍不住抱紧了她。

李艺彤把她抱起来，鞠婧祎自然地分开双腿夹住她的大腿，李艺彤顺势搂住她的臀。

“我毕业了，鞠姐！”

鞠婧祎捧着她的脸吻她，两个人跌坐在沙发上。

鞠婧祎刚卸完妆的脸看上去格外素净，李艺彤凑上去亲她。

“你好啊，李艺彤。”鞠婧祎喘着气说话，轻抚李艺彤的脸，抵着她的额头，和她泛出水汽的大眼睛对视。又偏了角度，再度和她深吻。


End file.
